Dr. Zomboss's Revenge
Dr. Zomboss's Revenge is the final Mini-game and is also a conveyor-belt level, which means that plants are given to you. This Mini-game, being a slightly longer re-play of level 5-10 of the Roof, is the only boss battle in the game (as Dr. Zomboss is the only boss). Strategy Plant your plants up until the column before the flat part of the Roof, and leave an empty Flower Pot at the end of each row for Jalapenos and Ice-shrooms. Destroy his attacks when they come, use Ice-shrooms and Jalapenos on him and other tough zombies, and freeze or explode Bungee Zombies. Whenever plants are destroyed, replace them as soon as possible. Dr. Zomboss Dr. Zomboss has 4 attacks. When not doing any of them he will be sending zombies (all except Aquatic Zombies, Flag Zombies, Balloon Zombies, Dancing Zombies, Backup Dancers, Zombie Bobsled Team and Digger Zombies) at the player. *The most frequent attack is to duck down so you can see the Zombot's head. After a short delay its eyes will glow either red or blue, signaling his attack, which if not destroyed will crush the player's plants and Roof Cleaner: **If the eyes turn red, he will release a fireball. Use an Ice-shroom to extinguish it. **If the eyes turn blue, he will release a snowball. Use a Jalapeno to melt it, making sure to plant it in the same row. *Another attack is to dangle three Bungee Zombies from the Zombot's fingers. *If you plant plants on the flat part of the Roof, Dr. Zomboss may make the Zombot step on them, squashing them.. *Dr. Zomboss will throw a camper van down on your plants every so often, instantly crushing all of the plants in a 3 wide x 2 tall area. Tips *Always try to have an Ice-shroom and Jalapeno ready for Zomboss's Iceball and Fireball attacks. **If possible, save up these two plants for Zomboss' attacks, or for tougher enemies such as Zombonis and Gargantuars. *Never keep all your Melon-pults next to each other. This helps save plants from the camper thrown by the boss. *When Dr. Zomboss ducks down to attack you with an snowball or fireball, use Ice-shrooms to freeze him so that your plants have more time to do damage. *Butter has no stuning effect on the Zombot. **Avoid using a Jalapeno while he is frozen, as this will un-freeze him and let him move away. **It is also possible to keep re-freezing him with multiple Ice-shrooms before and after his attacks, providing a huge opening for your plants. **Note that he may place zombies in rows where he has just placed a fire or snowball and vice versa. *Try to plant at least one Kernel-pult and Melon-pult in each lane for heavy damage on tougher zombies in case you do not have an available Ice-shroom or Jalapeno when they appear. *Save spare plants and Flower Pots instead of planting over the edge of the Roof to be able to repair the damage from campers Dr. Zomboss throws faster. Gallery Camper.jpg|The camper thrown at you during his camper attack. Snowball Indicator.jpg|The indication of his Snowball attack. Note the blue eyes. Fireball Indicator.jpg|The indication of his Fireball attack. Note the red eyes. Stomp.jpg|His stomp attack. Fireball.jpg|The fireball attack. Can only be stopped by a Ice-shroom. Bungee.jpg|The Bungee Zombie attack. Snowball.jpg|The snowbal attack. Can only be stopped by a Jalapeno in the same row. Trivia *This level is the only level on the Roof that occurs during the Night. *Like in Survival: Endless, all Zen Garden plants can be obtained from zombies during this level. *Whenever Dr. Zomboss attacks you he pulls a few levels on the Zombot's control panel. See Also *Dr. Zomboss *Mini-games *Ice-shroom *Jalapeno *Adventure Mode Category:Mini-games